The Interim
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: When Kagome returned to the modern era, after the Shikon jewel was destroyed, she believed her job in the feudal era was complete. With a heavy heart, she tried to readjust to her modern world-but everything changes when she meets a young girl with dark dog ears. InuKag, Oneshot


High school was a relief.

Kagome had made it in by the skin of her teeth. Naturally, her grades were very poor and she was placed in the lowest courses in the most remedial subjects. But she didn't mind. She was actually rather grateful that she had so much work to do—now she could fully focus on school, and nothing but. She let her classes consume her life, fully devoting herself to improving her standing.

She was a bit anti-social her freshman year. Her friends understood, thankfully, attributing it to her desire to test out of her courses and join them in the advanced classes. She worked herself near to exhaustion, refusing to let herself have even a moment of recreation. Somehow, she knew that if she let herself think about anything other than her studies, her walls would come crashing down.

Her sophomore year was better. Her grades had improved and she'd advanced to harder courses. She was able to take a longer breath, and even spend time with her friends. It was her sophomore year that she finally let Hojo down gently, telling him she only saw him as a friend. Her friends whispered behind her back, wondering what had happened to her other boyfriend.

"We can't see each other anymore," She'd told them simply and they'd gasped in unison.

"Did he dump you again?" Eri demanded, crushing her paper cup of soda.

"He didn't go back to his old girlfriend, did he?" Ayumi wailed.

Kagome shook her head. "No. But we just can't…be together. We're from different worlds. And now…there's no way to see each other." She took a sip of her own drink.

Yuka opened her mouth to pursue the subject but Ayumi stopped her, shaking her head. Somehow, she sensed the subject was too painful for Kagome to dwell on.

"Well," Eri suggested hesitantly. "Maybe you should go out with Hojo. Or Suzuki from class B, I've heard he likes you a lot. It might be good for you, help you to move on."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not interested in dating right now," She said gently. And that was nothing short of the truth.

Strangely enough, this was enough for her friends. Perhaps they sensed she was in no mood to be pushed into outings with Hojo or any other young man for that matter. She appreciated their kindness. In all aspects, her sophomore year was enjoyable. She learned how to drive. She spent time with her friends, going to the movies, gossiping about Ayumi's latest hookup, went to karaoke bars, and just had _fun_. It had been a long while since she'd gotten to act like an ordinary teenager.

But something was missing.

The final month during her senior year, Kagome took a walk to clear her head. All of her friends were cramming for finals and didn't question her desire for fresh air. Kagome walked the streets of Tokyo, trying to gain some kind of headway into how she was feeling.

She knew she missed Inuyasha. That much was obvious. But she missed all of her friends—Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede…she missed the companionship they shared together. She missed sleeping under the stars.

_But don't I belong here_? Kagome wondered. _In my own time, with my own family? Maybe so…but why do I feel so empty then_?

Before she could ponder further, something came crashing into her. Kagome fell forward, knocking all of her school books out of her bag. She blinked, dazed, seeing that it was a young girl who crashed into her.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked in alarm.

She looked to be about thirteen. She had been wearing a knitted hat over her dark hair, but the hat had fallen to the ground. Kagome reached for it, handing it to her—and gasped.

The girl had dark dog ears peeking from her hair.

"Give me that!" She yelped snatching the knit hat and smashing it onto her head. She looked nervous and afraid. Kagome stared at her in astonishment.

"Are you—are you a half-demon?" She blurted out and the girl stopped short, gaping.

"_What_ did you say?" Her mouth fell open and Kagome realized that she wasn't the only one in shock.

"I…I asked if you were a half-demon…it's just…your ears," Kagome said feebly and the girl's eyes flashed.

"How do you know about half-demons?" She demanded suspiciously. "Who _are_ you?"

Kagome was unsure how to answer. The girl stood, giving her a onceover—and then, without warning, darted off.

"Wait!" Kagome called. The girl didn't stop. Her heart hammering, Kagome followed, leaving her scattered school books behind.

The girl was quick, but Kagome had had practice in pursuit. Through the winding streets of Tokyo, she followed her to a small apartment complex, where she dashed up the steps in order to flee her. Kagome followed close behind.

"Please stop!" Kagome called out and the girl jerked, apparently shocked that Kagome was still behind her.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, fumbling with a key. She quickly unlocked her door and ran inside her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Please! I just—" Kagome knocked desperately on the door. She wasn't even entirely sure _why_ she was so desperate to see this girl with the dog ears, but something inside her knew it was important.

The door opened and a middle-aged young woman stood before her, staring at her in shock.

"What on earth…?" She faltered. "What do you want with Nobuko? Who are you?"

"Um—" Kagome stammered. "I just—well—"

"Mom!" The girl cried out from behind her mother. "She knows about our family! She asked if I was a half-demon!"

The older woman staggered a little against the doorframe. Kagome swallowed hard.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," She tried to speak clearly. "I don't mean you any harm—it's just—I knew a half-demon, a long time ago, and…well…" She trailed off. What _was_ she doing here? What did she want from this family? Did it really matter if they were connected to demons, even in this age?

"Kagome…" The mother said slowly. "Your name is Kagome…" Something akin to understanding lit her gaze, but Kagome remained confused.

"Please come in," She opened the door to her apartment wider. "I think we should speak."

"Mom!" Nobuko protested. "We don't even know her!"

"Actually," The older woman gave a strained smile. "We know her quite well."

XXXX

The woman's name was Sakura. She invited Kagome into her small home, offering to make tea. It was clear her daughter, the aforementioned Nobuko, was surprised at this development as Kagome was.

"You said—you knew me," Kagome faltered as Sakura took a seat in their small but tidy sitting room. "How do you know me?"

Sakura took a sip of tea, pouring Kagome a cup as well. "You mentioned to my daughter that you had met a half-demon," She said quietly. "Who was this half-demon?"

"It…it was a long time ago," Kagome averted her gaze. "A lifetime ago, in fact. But…you seem more surprised that I know about half-demons than you do about half-demons themselves. So is it true? Are you…is she…?" She nodded towards Nobuko who scowled.

"No," Sakura admitted. "I did not marry a demon. But my family is descended from a very long and distinguished line of demons—a half-demon, to be precise. This half-demon fell in love with a mortal, married her, and our line continued. Not all of us carry his emblem—the dog ears," She nodded towards her daughter who hastily smashed her knit hat on top of her head. "But many of us do. We've no demonic aura to speak of, no other demonic abilities. Just the ears."

"Dog ears…" Kagome said slowly, a hard lump forming in her throat. Was it possible? Were these descendents of Inuyasha?

Sakura watched her closely. "May I tell you our family history?" She asked quietly. "The story of our line?"

Kagome nodded, though dread filled her soul. It was terribly, horribly selfish of her—why shouldn't Inuyasha fall in love again? Find someone that filled his life with love and laughter? She hated herself for her jealousy.

"Many years ago, our ancestor was born to a great dog demon and princess. He was a half demon, but very powerful, due to his great lineage and inner strength. He was pinned to a tree by a priestess until a young woman broke his spell," Sakura began and Kagome looked away. She knew this story well.

"Kinda like Sleeping Beauty," Nobuko put in, hugging her knees. Kagome suppressed a smile.

"The young woman came from a mysterious land—there are different variations. Some say she came from a world without magic, others say she came from the future, but either way, she had traveled through a magical well. But she and the half-demon defeated a wicked demon that plagued the land, using her immense spiritual powers. In the end, they fell in love and—"

"Were separated," Kagome said bitterly. "She returned to her land through the well, never to see him again."

Sakura's brow furrowed in thought but Nobuko interjected. "That's not how the story ends!"

Kagome stared at her. "What?"

"The story, you're telling it wrong," Nobuko crossed her arms. "They found each other and get married in the end. How do you think our family line started, stupid? We're descended from the priestess and the half-demon!"

"Nobuko," Sakura said reprovingly but Kagome's heart had stopped.

"I…I don't understand," She said weakly.

"_She_ still hasn't explained who _she_ is," Nobuko said crossly. "And how so much about us. What's your name again?"

"Kagome," Kagome replied distractedly. "Higurashi Kagome."

Nobuko froze. "Did you say Kagome?"

Sakura looked intently as Kagome nodded nervously. She wanted to ask the half-demon's name, their great ancestor—but she was suddenly filled with the distinct fear that she knew the answer.

"Yes," Sakura said softly. "I knew exactly who you were, the moment I saw your face…"

"That's impossible!" Nobuko burst out. "She can't be _that_ Kagome! She can't be the Kagome that fell in love with Inuyasha!"

The words had been spoken. Kagome's eyes widened and she dropped her cup—it shattered into a thousand pieces on the ground. Sakura's eyes filled with sympathy as she watched Kagome.

"Mom! You can't believe that!" Nobuko appealed to Sakura, who gently stroked her daughter's ears.

"I've never found a reasonable explanation for your ears, darling," She said quietly. "Or my brother's ears. And now that Kagome stands before us…"

"You're saying—" Kagome's voice cracked. "You're saying that you two—your family—you are descended from Inuyasha…and me?"

Sakura did not answer, but her silence was enough assent. Nobuko's mouth hung open and Kagome's mind raced.

"This isn't—it's not—I don't understand," Kagome said feebly. "We were…we were separated. I can't go back to the feudal era anymore…"

Nobuko spluttered in shock but Sakura listened carefully. "The well?"

"The well is closed," Kagome stared at her knees. "It won't allow me passage anymore."

Sakura inhaled slowly. "In our family's story, the well offered our ancestor a choice. To return to her world or remain with him."

Kagome looked away. Her fingers dug into her palms—had she ever made such a choice? Inuyasha had brought her back to her family, but before she even had a chance to say goodbye, he'd disappeared. There was no time for a choice.

There was another worry that began to creep into Kagome's mind.

"If I don't find a way back," Kagome whispered. "If I remain in the present—what will happen to you? Will you…not exist anymore?"

Nobuko looked fairly alarmed at this notion but Sakura shook her head.

"Kagome, if you are to make any kind of decision, I would ask that you make it from your heart," She said firmly. "And what you truly desire. I don't believe God is cruel enough to take away our souls should you choose to remain. But you must not decide to go back because you feel an obligation."

Kagome's thoughts swam. She stared at the woman before her and the boisterous girl with dog ears…Inuyasha's ears.

Was this what she wanted? To return—to be with Inuyasha, now and forever? Her heart leapt at the thought. But what about her life here? Her family?

"If I left," Kagome said softly. "I'd be leaving my mom…my little brother…my grandpa—my friends…"

Sakura's eyes were sad. She looked as though she wanted to put an arm around her shoulder, but decorum wouldn't allow this—she settled for hugging her daughter instead.

"But—" Kagome lifted her head. "I'd be with _him_ again."

She stood. "Thank you for your hospitality—and for telling me your family history. I just…I just hope I can figure out what to do."

"I know you will," Sakura said somberly. "Follow your heart."

"And try not to mess up the time stream," Nobuko added huffily.

XXXX

Kagome graduated with honors. Despite her shaky start her freshman year, she had excelled marvelously and attended her graduation ceremony with pride. All of her friends had gotten accepted into prestigious universities, all had set plans on exactly what they wanted to do, and all felt certain about their futures.

After much reflection, contemplation—Kagome finally felt certain about her own future.

When she returned home, she visited the well. She'd thought, when she first came back home, that her role in the feudal era was done. That she was meant to spend the rest of her life in her modern world, that she would leave this world as nothing more than a fairytale.

But somewhere deep in her heart, whether it came from meeting a strange family supposed to be her own or her own longing to see Inuyasha—she knew. Given the choice…given the choice, she wanted to return.

A breeze brushed against her bangs. Her eyes widened and she took a step forward, staring into the depths of the well. Amid the darkness, she thought she saw the sky.

"Kagome?"

She heard her mother step into the shrine, joining her. "What's wrong?"

"Mom," Kagome said quietly, her eyes never leaving the blue within the well. "The sky…"

Her mother sighed a little and Kagome leaned into her. She felt the warmth of her mother's embrace, the feeling of comfort and home, one last moment before the beckoning sky.

"Mom, I…I've been thinking," Kagome said softly. She turned to face her mother.

Her mother's eyes filled with tears. "Kagome…I understand." She embraced her daughter tearfully and Kagome cried on her shoulders. In the strangest way, it felt as though she was saying goodbye to her childhood.

"Be safe," Mrs. Higurashi whispered.

"I promise," Kagome kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you, Mom. So much." She clung to her mother for one final moment before turning to face the well.

Without hesitation, she stepped over and leaped into the abyss.

XXXX

Darkness.

It was not the cold, lonely darkness the Shikon jewel had subjected her to. Where absolute terror had soaked her soul, where she felt trapped in what only could be described as Hell…this darkness was different. The same darkness she'd travel through so many times on her journeys to the feudal era. But rather than pass through, she floated, as if hanging by a moment.

_I'm in the interim_, she thought to herself. _The interim where nothing is decided, where past and present blur, where no choices have been made. _

_ Please…please…let me see him again…_

A strong arm gripped hers and pulled her upwards…_and there he was._

_Inuyasha._

He looked the same way he did when she saw him fade into the well, when she screamed his name, but the well closed. Silver hair, intense golden eyes, staring at her in wonder and love.

There was such relief in his gaze—such utter, raw relief along with the warmest joy she'd ever seen him have. It was so beautiful to look at her eyes filled with tears as she smiled at him.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry," She said softly. "Were you waiting here for me?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, his voice reverent and heartbreaking all at once. She had waited three years to hear him say her name again.

"You idiot," He embraced her tightly. "What have you been doing all this time?" She rested her head against his shoulders, savoring his smell, the rough texture of his robe of the fire-rat, the way he held her so closely, as if afraid she'd disappear in front of him. She lifted her head to look at him, wanting to remind herself of the color of his eyes and he leaned towards her. She closed her eyes, ready for the kiss they'd both dreamed about for three years.

"Kagome!"

Kagome saw the briefest flash of annoyance on Inuyasha's face before they both turned to see Sango and Miroku rushing towards them.

"You made it back!" Sango said in astonishment.

"It's been much too long, Kagome!" Miroku stammered in shock.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo!" Kagome greeted them happily. "It's good to see you!" She immediately noticed Miroku holding two little girls and a baby lashed to Sango's back. Clearly, things had changed.

But it didn't matter anymore. Her heart filled with joy. It didn't matter anymore.

Because finally, she was where she belonged.

XXXX

A feast was prepared to welcome Kagome back to the village. The villagers were thrilled to have their priestess back and Kagome was surprised to see Rin among the fold as well. She'd surmised correctly—Miroku and Sango had _three_ children, two wild twin girls and son, who'd been born only a few days ago. So much had changed…

But not quite everything.

As soon as their meal was completed, amid the raucous laughter and merrymaking, while Sango and Miroku were distracted by the twins overturning one of the wine urns, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and stole her away.

Throughout the hubbub and chaos of Kagome's arrival, the two had hardly any time to catch up or talk. So Inuyasha silently leading her away from the crowded village center, into the woods, was a welcome shift. She held his hand tightly, trying to memorize how good it felt to feel his touch. She'd almost forgotten. She'd almost forgotten how it felt to walk in a dark wood and be completely unafraid, knowing Inuyasha would protect her.

They paused in the middle of a clearing and she let out the breath she'd been holding. Inuyasha quickly glanced around, perhaps to ascertain that no one would interrupt—and swiftly kissed her.

Would it be always like this? She thought to herself dazedly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Would every kiss make her feel like she was flying? Would she always feel this exhilarated, this joyful to be around him?

Probably not, she estimated they'd be fighting in at least a week, but for now…she'd enjoy this.

"I can't believe you're really here," Inuyasha mumbled into her hair. She smiled at that, stretching on her tiptoes to kiss him again. She was pleased to see that his cheeks were pink.

They walked silently for a bit, holding hands. He led her to the top of the ridge that overlooked the village and Kagome couldn't help but gasp when she saw the sky, illuminated with stars. There were so, so many stars! She could never see the stars in Tokyo.

"Wow," She breathed and Inuyasha glanced at her nervously.

"What?" He asked.

"The sky…" She exhaled a little. "I'd forgotten. Just how _close_ these stars are. Without the electric lights and smoke and ozone…they're so close. You can see everything."

He followed her gaze, looking at the sky with renewed appreciation. Kagome leaned against him a little and he wrapped his arms around her.

Inuyasha cleared his throat a little and she turned her head to look at him. He looked nervous again.

"We'll uh…need to talk to Kaede soon," His fingers twitched and busied themselves by fingering her hair.

"Why's that?" Kagome asked contentedly, closing her eyes.

Inuyasha was quiet for a very long moment before speaking. "Because…she doesn't let people live together unless they're…unless they're married."

An owl hooted, interrupting his quiet words, and Kagome let the wave of overwhelming emotions wash over her. There was so much to say and yet, she couldn't seem to find the words. She simply stilled in his arms and listened to the night breeze.

_The stars are so bright_, she thought to herself. _It's almost as though they could sing._

She turned to face him and smiled. "Okay," She said softly. "We'll talk to her."

Inuyasha exhaled slowly and Kagome realized that he'd been holding his breath during her pause. She smiled ruefully—had he really expected her to decline? After leaving her home for his?

"C'mon," Kagome whispered. "It's getting late. They're gonna notice we're gone."

He nodded. They walked in silence once more, heading towards the village. They were lighting lanterns. She wished she'd thought to pack a bag, bring some sparklers. She smiled, remembering the look of childlike awe on Inuyasha's face when she lit a sparkler.

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke. "Why…why did you come back?"

She paused, turning to look at him.

"Your family, your brother, your grandfather, your mom…" He stumbled over his words. "Why would you leave them?"

Kagome felt a small stab of pain, thinking of her mother's tear-filled eyes. She wouldn't deny it, it _hurt_ leaving her family and friends. It stung that she would never see her brother's graduation.

No matter what choice she made, there would be pain.

"I left them," Kagome said clearly. "Because I wanted to be with you again. Because I love you." There. The words had been said.

His eyes widened slightly yet he said nothing. That was all right. She hadn't expected a response. Her relationship with Inuyasha was best as it was—unspoken. She knew he loved her by the way he'd looked at her when she emerged from the well, from the way his kisses tasted of longing and joy, from the way he held her hand. She would hear the words perhaps, someday, but now…now, he was still trying to convince himself that she was truly here.

"Oh," Kagome said suddenly, remembering. "I also came back because I met our descendents and I didn't want to mess up the time stream."

Inuyasha blinked at her. "Our what?"

"Our descendents," Kagome said cheerfully. "I met a family and you and I are their ancestors. C'mon, now, Miroku and Sango are probably looking for us." She turned and began to walk towards the village.

"Wait a second—Kagome! What do you mean, _you met our descendents_?! Kagome! _Kagome_!"


End file.
